The Summer of '06
by boogiedrum
Summary: post season five fic chronicles the summer from graduation on up to school starting. almost all characters featured, but mostly manny, craig, ellie, ashley, sean, jimmy, toby, j.t., peter, emma. it's in script format, so i will add a couple scene's at a t
1. Scene 1

SCENE 1: Manny and Craig in Manny's "room"/emma's basement. Right after graduation.

Manny: I'm so glad to have my man back!

Craig: It's good to _be_ back around here. I wish I had gotten to see and talk to more ppl at the graduation, or at least congratulated El…..or find out what was up with Jimmy not bein up there, or talk to Ash for the first time since……ya kno, just to tell her there's no hard feelings. I missed you too of course tho.

Manny: enough about Ellie, or Ashley….or Jimmy…

(they start making out passionately on emma/manny's bed, but Craig doesn't seem as into it.)

Manny: Em's out with Peter. It's okay babe. They'll be gone pretty much all night. We talked today. It's cool.

Craig: ummm….yeah. cool.

(Manny goes back in but Craig still seems not so much there.)

Manny: what? You seem so distracted…

Craig: it's just……I was supposed to be doing this with Ellie…

(Manny looks PISSED!)

Craig:…..and Marco

(anger on Manny's face turns to confusion)

Craig: and Jimmy!

Manny: WHAT!

Craig: NOT_ this_…..music. cutting an album. Performing. Tours. This was supposed to be all of us. I'm not a solo guy. It's not the same if you don't have someone to share it with.

Manny: you want me to do this with you. Go out there and tour with you?

Craig: no, it's not the same. Plus you've got school, and acting. I can't ask you to do that. I won't.

Manny: oh.

Craig: I just………nevermind….

(Manny looks kind of sad. Like she is comin to some realization.)


	2. Scene 2

SCENE 2: Ashley and Ellie Ashley's House. Also shortly after graduation.

Ash: So wait, let me get this straight…. Marco is back with Dylan, Craig's dating Manny….AGAIN, you were drumming in Downtown Sasquatch, Spinner is back, dating a grade 10….and a _Christian_, Liberty and J.T. had a _baby_, and Paige dated _Alex!_ WOW, is _anything_ the same around here?

Ellie: uh……Toby?

(they giggle)

Ash: heh. Figures. But everybody else……WoW!

Ellie: Yeah, I know. It's all a little difficult to process.

Ash: well, I guess. Craig and Manny is disappointing, but not suprising. Alex is no shocker either…….but Paige?...and I suppose you and Craig isn't a huge surprise either.

Ellie: Me and Craig?

Ash: I know you El. Both of you. It makes sense.

Ellie: what makes sense?

Ash: Well…..you having a MONDO crush on him…..but it's more than that isn't it?

Ellie: We're _best_ friends, ya know? I dunno. We just _get_ each other…or so I thought. Then before I could blink he was calling me his "BFF" and hooking up with Manny yet again. But we _still_ connect.

Ash: You've gotta remember this is Craig. Being with Manny again was just _easy_….no pun intended.

(they both chuckle a little.)

Ash: but seriously. Craig is afraid of anything deep…..anything _real_. Even what _we_ had was just the easiest relationship for him to be in. So much so that he just got lost in it. That's part of the reason I left. I couldn't handle that. But with you……..it's not easy. You know real things about Craig…..the best and the worst of him, and he's scared of it. Just give him time El. Hopefully he'll figure out he should be with _you_.

Ellie: I guess. I dunno. I just don't even want to be bothered with thinking about all this now. I just graduated. I'm happy. Why aren't we out celebrating? End of the year party at The Dot. Spinner hooked it up for us. Let's go!

Ash: Yeah. I could go for some catching up with the old gang. And maybe Jim'll be there…

Ellie: about that…

Ash: don't. I don't even know yet. I'll talk to him tonite and update you from there…….and maybe Craig'll be there too!

Ellie: No. I hope not. I'd prefer to keep my evening drama-free and I'm sure he'd bring Manny and things could get ugly. I would like to see how things are going with him though…

Ash: one way to find out. Let's go!


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3: (the party). everyone that graduated is there. plus a few random others. Ashley and Ellie walk in.

Marco: So I guess the rumors are true. Ashley Kerwin, in the flesh.

Paige: _so nice of your to hop across the pond to grace us with your presence. (w/ accent) _How've you been oldest friend?

Ash: good, good. it's good to be here and see everybody. i heard about Banting. Paige Michalchuk, Harvard of the north. way to go. i knew you could do it!

(they kind of go off and are talking alone now)

Paige: yeah, it was tough gettin through a year without you, but we made it. (sarcastically)

Ash: haha. i guess...although i'm sure you found someone to help you through it...what's this i hear about you and Alex?

Paige: okay **_you_**, have no room to comment on my love life, little miss dump my boyfriend through third party e-mail on his birthday.

Ash: OUCH! i asked for that one. hehe. i was actually hoping to see craig here.

Paige: slow down before planning reunion number 35. you did here he's has moved back on to his other sporadic significant other right?

Ash: yes I know i'm not trying to get Craig back. i just wanted to talk to him about...

Craig: ELLIE!

(craig and manny walk through the door of the Dot, and Craig practically runs over and hugs her...much to manny's dismay)

Craig: Oh my god El, i have so much to tell you. recording is amazing. and meeting jackalope...

Ellie: hello to you to Craig. try to breathe.

(Manny walks up and gives Ellie the evil eye.)

Manny: Congratulations Ellie. (like she doesn't mean it) so, you must be really ready to _move on_, huh?

Ellie: ummm...yeah. speaking of which...

(she walks away)

Craig: _Manny_...

Manny: What?

Craig: Manny, Ellie is like my _best_ friend. you're really gonna need to show her a little more respect!

Manny: right..._friend_...

(she walks away. just then, ashley walks up)

Ash: that didn't look fun.

Craig: hey Ash! don't worry about that. it was nothing.

Ash: didn't look like nothing.

Craig: trust me, it was. anyway, how have you been? how was England? How was Alli?

Ash: listen, Craig. about...

Craig: don't worry about it. water under the bridge. i'm fine. i get it. it wasn't working for you. i'm over it. really.

Ash:That's good. really. i'm still sorry. for everything.

Craig: apology officially accepted.

(they both smile at each other)

Ash:...so...Manny...

Craig: yeah. i bet that's a little weird for you.

Ash: less weird, and more just disturbing. but not a suprise.

Craig: really?

Ash: yeah. you're still the same old Craig. runnin to Manny. juggling two women. you never were a chooser were you?

Craig: what are you talking about. this isn't about Ellie is it? we're friends! why can't anybody seem to get that?

Ash: because no one is dumb enough to believe it but you...not even manny!

Craig: i give up! (throws his hands in the air)

(Ashley just smiles and goes to find jimmy)


	4. Scene 4

(Craig finds his way to Ellie again, and they are talking and laughing and catching up. he starts to tickle her like he always does. and she is fighting him off as usual when Manny walks up looking pissed yet again.)

Manny: Craig, can I talk to you?

Craig: Sure Manny.

(they go off)

Craig: what's up?

Manny: Craig, I can't do this anymore.

Craig: Do...what?

Manny:_ THIS_..._us_.

Craig: Manny...

Manny: This whole love-triangle thing. I'm done.

Craig: Manny what...

Manny: I won't do it. not again. You obviously would rather be with Ellie...and i'm not just gonna...wait around until you figure that out.

Craig: Manny, I _had_ a choice, okay?...and i chose _you!_

Manny: Did you?...and why? cuz it was the right thing to do? because i was having a crappy year? cuz you felt bad for me?...

Craig: It has _ALWAYS_ been you!

Manny: ...because i'm easy? because i was pregnant with your child? Come on Craig. pick one.

Craig: that's _not_ fair!

Manny: The truth is that you have never _chosen_ me because you love me. you choose _me_, to make yourself feel better!

Craig: Manny, i'm here. I'm doing this. i'm this, trying to make it work. What the hell do you want from me?

Manny: Nothing, anymore.

(Starts to walk away)

Craig: (grabs her arm) Manny...

Manny: Craig I love you...but this isn't about me...or Ellie...or anything in the past...This is because i want you to be happy for real. and i need to be able to be happy. So just go. You are obviously not in love with me, and you may be with Ellie, so just go figure it out. If you and me is the right thing...we'll get another chance...but for now...i just can't be what you settled for. not anymore.

Craig: Manny...

(She just walks away. leaves the party looking very upset. Craig is just standing there. can't figure out why he isn't going after her.)

(Ellie walks up)

Ellie: More Manny drama?

Craig: you could definately say that.

Ellie: another ride on the Santos emotional rollercoaster, eh?

Craig: actually she dumped me.

Ellie: What? Manuela Santos...breaking up with you! gotta say i didn't see that coming.

Craig: I guess everyone else did.

Ellie: what do you mean? what ass-hat move did you pull this time?

Craig: I'll have you know this time it's your fault...veryone thinks there's something between us.

Ellie: you and me? Do you want me to talk to her?

Craig: As much as i'm sure you'd both enjoy that...nah... it's for the best right now.

Ellie: that still sucks. I'm so sorry.

Craig: thanks, but i'm really okay.

Ellie: She was way off base. You and I are just friends.

Craig: yeah...

(they look into each other's eyes for a sec. then Ellie breaks the eye contact and Craig kisses her)

(Ellie kinda looks awkward about it)

Craig: i'm sorry. i just...

(Ellie kisses him...PASSIONATELY. they are both into it)

(Manny is across the street. thinking she made a mistake, she turns around to go back to the party and sees craig and ellie kissing. she starts to cry and turns and leaves)

(ellie and craig break. awkward moment)

Ellie: uh...i have to go...

(she walks away)

(craig looks a little puzzled and goes back into the dot.)

Ash: Where's El?

Craig: ummm...ellie wasn't feeling well...she went home i think...i'm...actually gonna go too. way too much party for me for one nite.

Ashley: uh...later craig.

Craig: bye guys.

( Craig exits and ashley looks a little puzzled.)

:outside ellies's house:

(ellie is walking toward her front steps and someone is there waiting or her.)

(she strains to try and see who it is and then realizes and walks up toward him.)

Ellie: What are you doing here?

(he kisses her)

Ellie: Sean?...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean: Ellie, I...

Ellie: What do you want Sean? i told you we're through. you can't just come here and kiss me and think that changes it. I've moved on.

Sean: You _did _kiss me back.

Ellie: force of habit. it won't happen again. because you won't kiss me again...because _we_ are done.

Sean: Ellie I'm sorry.

Ellie: Great, thanks. That makes me feel a LOT better.

Sean: I love you Ellie

Ellie: Really? Cuz you have a pretty funny way of showing it. I didn't get the memo that bailing was the new halmark card. my bad.

Sean: I'm trying. I'm here _now..._and i came back for _you..._nothing else.

Ellie: Well forgive me for not just sitting around moping over you this whole year! Is that what you expected? Is that what you _wanted? _Sean, you left me. intstead of being here with me and dealing..._together_, you just _bolted._

Sean: (sounding really sincere) and I'm so sorry for that. it was a mistake.

Ellie: A mistake? I loved you so much. Did you even think about me at all?

Sean: Of course i did. every day.

Ellie: Really? Sean I was devastated when you left. Did you think about what _i_ was gonna do?...how i was gonna pay for the apartment...if i was gonna start cutting again?

Sean: you didn't...

Ellie: No Sean...but not thanks to you! without friends like Marco, and Craig, and even Alex...

Sean: Craig? are you...

Ellie: Not you concern. Not since you walked out on me.

Sean: Gimme a break Ellie...

Ellie: You need a _break_! what do you call the last year sean? You didn't enjoy your little vacation from me. you need a break? here. enjoy.

(she goes in and slams the door)

(Sean stares at it for a sec. then flails his arms in a pissed off motion and walks away)

(Ellie is inside the door looking like she REALLY doesn't know what to do now. she still has feelings for Sean of course, but what did her kiss with Craig mean? she sinks to the floor.)


	5. Scene 5

Scene 5: Emma's Basement

(Emma comes in through the window to find Manny on the floor against the bed with her head in her hands)

Emma: Manny?

(Manny looks up with a sort of heartbroken look in her eyes)

Emma: Manny what's wrong? Is it my parents...or jack...or...

Manny: Nope. just me. as usual. never quite good enough.

Emma: Manny what are you talking about? you're perfect. things are great, remember? Your last audition went amazing...and Craig's home right?...and...

Manny: (laughs) yep...Craig.

Emma: Did something happen with Craig?

Manny: Not much besides the usual totally being in love with another girl.

Emma: What? No. Who?

Manny: None other than miss freak turned hottie herself, Ellie Nash.

Emma:Wait, Craig dumped you for Ellie? I thought they were just friends...and with Sean back around...I just figured...

Manny: I dumped him. the only thing i need to be competing for is parts. I was tired of being second best. It gets old _really _fast. wait...Sean?

Emma: Yeah. He called mme tonite to tell me that he's back for good and to make plans to meet and get caught up. He was on his way to Ellie's when i talked to him though...so maybe they...

Manny: Doubt it. I went back to the party and saw Craig and Ellie kissing. they didn't waste even a minute, so i'm thinkin Ellie and Sean...are over. Besides...Ellie was probably tired of second best too.

Emma: What do you mean?

Manny: Nothin. Neeeevermind.

Emma: What?

Manny: It's just...Sean...you...

Emma: Whoa! Sean and i are just friends. I'm with Peter remember?...and Sean still loves Ellie. We're friends.

Manny: Like Ellie and Craig were friends?

Emma: NO! like you and i are friends. that's it.

Manny: mmmmmhmmmmm!

Emma: ANYWAY...Sorry about you and Craig.

Manny: thanks Em. I'm okay. I'm just kinda blah about the whole thing.

(they hug)


End file.
